


Shelter

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Мертвое селение Пэйт нашел давно, и вот теперь вернулся сюда вновь, но уже с Крейтоном. И с крамольной мыслью — привести себя в порядок.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanbala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanbala/gifts).



— Ещё раз, — запыхавшись, бросил Пэйт, поднимаясь с земли. 

Обнаженная спина горела. Крейтон усмехнулся, удобнее перехватывая старый деревянный меч. Второй такой же поднял Пэйт, мысленно обещая теперь уже точно не дать себя обойти. 

Несколько синхронных шагов по кругу друг напротив друга — стесанный клинок скользнул вперёд. 

Пэйт смотрел старательно, но снова и снова пропускал момент, когда Крейтон отбивал меч и во мгновение оказывался рядом. Зажатая рука, острое плечо в грудь — и Пэйт снова летит вниз, глотая пыль. 

— Ещё раз!.. — он раздражённо ударил ладонью по песку, поднимаясь. 

И не прошло и минуты, как рухнул обратно. 

— Объяснить? — беззлобно хмыкнул Крейтон, помогая подняться.  
— Сам, — почти огрызнулся Пэйт, хватаясь за руку. 

Тихий стук деревянных мечей — перепачканная спина вновь встретилась с землёй, прибивая поднявшуюся пыль. 

Пэйт шумно выдохнул и взглянул на небо — высокое и чистое, пересечённое лишь редкими облаками. Хорошо, допустим. Во всяком случае, против его копья Крейтон ещё ни разу не выстоял как должно. От этого становилось не так обидно. 

Пот катился по лицу, едкими каплями заливая глаза. Крейтон склонился над другом, упираясь ладонями в колени. 

— Ну что, сам? 

Пэйт досадливо цыкнул. 

— Бездна с тобой — объясняй. 

Босые, в одних лишь штанах они выглядели словно не из этого, да и не для этого мира. Слишком расслабленно и безмятежно. Слишком похоже на обычную жизнь. 

— Смотри, — Крейтон выставил меч, — я нападаю, веди вдоль лезвия. 

Деревянные клинки медленно сомкнулись, и грань одного лениво прочертила по второму. 

— Не так, — Крейтон развернул свое оружие, плашмя коснувшись щеки Пэйта. — Отводи от себя, это не копьё. 

Научить друг друга они успели действительно многому, и что один теперь без проблем вставал против копейщиков, что второй — все лучше и лучше управлялся с другим оружием. 

Пэйт вновь отступил и сызнова провел по мечу гранью, отстраняя. 

— Я тебя не перекину, — честно сказал он, подступая вплотную. 

Несмотря на одинаковую комплекцию, Крейтон, при всей своей худощавости и жилистости, тягал его без особых проблем, а вот в обратную сторону это работало едва ли. 

— Тогда коли, — ответил Крейтон. — Давай покажу. 

Исходная позиция, поднятое оружие, движения медленные, чтобы как следует рассмотреть. 

Приближаясь, Крейтон просто обхватил чужой клинок, пропуская вдоль предплечья. Гладкое острие уперлось в грудь Пэйта. 

— Понял, — кивнул тот. 

— Тебе не обязательно протаскивать врага, — говорил Крейтон, когда они повторяли все то же, но немного быстрее. — Главное — обезоружить.  
— Легко сказать, — фыркнул Пэйт.  
— Сделать тоже. Нападай, — когда клинки встретились, Крейтон качнулся головой. — Бей, а не отводи. 

Новый глухой удар. 

— Да в другую!.. Да, вот так. Теперь спиной ко мне, — чужая отбитая рука съехала в сторону, Пэйт шагнул вперёд, разворачиваясь, оказываясь почти бок о бок с Крейтоном.  
— Перехватывай, — он повел запястьем, дожидаясь, когда Пэйт прижмёт предплечье своим к боку. — И выбивай меч. 

Клинок вылетел из ладони, прочертив по земле. 

Пока Крейтон подбирал оружие, Пэйт отер лицо и прочесал пальцами взмокшие короткие волосы. 

Они повторили все то же еще несколько раз, все быстрее и быстрее, но напоследок Крейтон снова сделал что-то не так, и Пэйт опять полетел на землю. 

— Ублюдок, — хрипло выругался он, всерьез думая стащить друга за ногу вниз. 

А Крейтон лишь оглянулся через плечо. 

— Вода закипела. 

*** 

Опустевшая деревушка — вроде Маджулы — застыла в тревожном, пугающем покое. Время от времени даже казалось, что устоявшаяся идиллия разрушится, едва моргнешь: все осталось таким, как было при живых. 

Правда, стоило приглядеться чуть лучше, и отличия становились заметны. В толстом слое серой пыли, что обесцвечивала все и вся, в скинутых и изломанных мелких вещах — должно быть, птицы пытались растащить, в рассыхающихся досках и треснутых стеклах, клоках паутины и залетевшего в открытые двери сора. 

Мертвое селение Пэйт нашел давно, и вот теперь вернулся сюда вновь, но уже с Крейтоном. И с крамольной мыслью — привести себя в порядок. 

Мир проклятых иной — здесь нежить быстро забывает прошлое, и все размеренно домашнее начинает казаться не таким. Странным.

Здесь лишь смерть и разруха, ощущение ветхой нити, готовой разорваться в любой момент. Так что когда Пэйт помогал Крейтону тащить найденный железный чан, это казалось странным. Когда смотрел, как его друг вяжет веревку к ведру у не успевшего пересохнуть колодца, это казалось странным. И странно было таскать воду — словно когда-то в прошлой жизни. 

Пэйт позабыл многое, многое и не знал, так что смотреть за Крейтоном, сидя на покосившемся крыльце, было даже забавно. Он с тем, что вполне можно назвать сноровкой, мешал воду и порошок горчицы, семена которой с трудом выторговал у Мелентии, жег найденный в сарае у дома деревянный лом, пока в пряно пропахшей воде отмокала одежда: от его потрепанного сюрко, до вусмерть засалившихся штанов обоих. 

Теплая зола грела руки, когда Пэйт помогал перекидывать ее на сырые тряпки, а едва одежду пустили кипятится, устроился на том же месте, накинув на ноги кусок оторванных простыней и подтянув поближе броню. И проверял крепления, затягивая ослабевшие ремни, латая то, что успело истончиться и отойти. 

Еще забавно было видеть, как Крейтон, жестокий одержимый убийца, обмотав вокруг бедер длинную старую ткань, засыпает песок в бочку со сложенной кольчугой. 

Крейтон долго и упорно перекатывал ее перед домом, изредка отвлекаясь, чтобы бросить в огонь под чаном деревяшек или откинуть с глаз липнущие сырыми прядями волосы. По лоснящейся коже то и дело стекали капли пота, оставляя дорожки темных разводов. 

Давно забытая сосредоточенность того, что было частью жизни. Странные ощущения, зыбкие и тонкие. Непривычные — ставшие непривычными. Зато для Крейтона, кажется, они оставалось вполне обыденными. 

— Ты прям на все руки, — бросил в шутку Пэйт; броня лежала в стороне, осмотренная и подбитая, и он от нечего делать лениво строгал ножом подвернувшийся под руку брусок высотой чуть меньше ладони, — как невеста на выданье. 

Крейтон в ответ смешливо фыркнул, полоща принявшую божеский вид рубаху. От стылого колодезного холода воды руки покраснели. И, судя по ломаным движениям кисти — немели пальцы. 

— Даже вон, юбка уже есть, — Пэйт кивнул на отсыревшую и липнущую к ногам тряпицу.  
— Иди ты, — Крейтон стряхнул выжатую рубаху в сторону Пэйта. Тот лишь с улыбкой прищурился, когда ледяные капли попали на разгоряченную кожу. 

Натягивая старую верёвку, они говорили о мелочах. О Дранглике, о тех, кого встречали и кого увидеть вновь бы не хотелось. О новой целительной дряни из высушенных жуков. О дальних странах и травяном настое, что готовят в Джуго. Пэйт почти не помнил вкуса хмеля, Крейтон говорил, мол, с одной фляги можно расстаться с адекватной молчаливостью. 

Ещё говорил о новом гибком сплаве из Мирры — оружие из него странное, но, вроде как, прекрасное. Пэйт вспомнил о дорогих заколках с камнями из вулканического стекла. Гранью таких даже горло можно перерезать. Откуда помнил — не знал. Явно из полузабытого прошлого. 

Крепить одежду на веревки — такое простое дело. Привычно непривычное, забытое за чертой настороженной жизни Дранглика. Но Пэйту нравилось вспоминать. 

И нравилось едко цеплять насмешливыми словами Крейтона, что раскладывал на траве вытянутую из вскрытой бочки кольчугу. Больше ни кровь, ни начавшая налипать ржавчина ее не портили. Крейтон не всегда мог ответить в тон, но теперь не смотрел отчуждённо и дико. Больше — снисходительно усмехался. 

— Довыделываешься, — бросил разве что с привычной вроде бы угрозой, но мягко и по-дружески. 

А потом по-дружески окатил Пэйта мутной ледяной водой с остатками сажи, когда тот все же, вопреки предостережению, довыделывался. 

Пэйт смотрел с изумлением и возмущением, втянув голову в плечи от холода, а после отер с лица воду и с ехидной улыбкой бросился на Крейтона, сшибая на траву. 

*** 

Оттирали посеревшую кожу песком так, что даже жгло, драгоценные обмылки берегли на волосы. От воды тело стыло, приливала кровь. Но ощущение, словно вторую сальную кожу стащили, едва ли можно было сравнить хоть с чем-то. 

— Паршиво выглядишь, — насмешливо бросил Пэйт, сбиваясь на торопливые поцелуи. 

Прижатый к стене, даже не сопротивлялся — притягивал Крейтона ближе, ощущая его тяжелое дыхание. На губах и подбородке, по горлу и ключицами. 

Пэйт обнимал, ерошил сырые волосы, гладил так, как гладят огромных, но безмерно преданных псов.

Упрямый. Едва ли Крейтона можно было заставить сделать что-то против воли. Потому когда он выцеловывал чужой живот, опускаясь на колени, Пэйт не останавливал. Не останавливал, когда губы обхватили полувставший член. Лишь надавил на светлый затылок. 

И чертил пальцами по скулам, привлекая внимание, ловя затуманенный желанием взгляд. Снизу вверх. Иногда казалось, что он видел в льдистых глазах искру обожания. Касался шеи, вгоняя член глубже. До рваного стона и нитей слюны с губ. 

Крейтон рывком отстранялся, опускал голову, тяжело дыша, и вновь смотрел с насмешливым вызовом — как и всегда. Как и всегда — глотал, пропуская крепкую плоть до горла, царапал бедра. 

Пэйт не всегда позволял себе вольности. Но под такую покорную благосклонность — кто же откажется? Отросшие волосы прекрасно наматывались на кулак. Член скользил по языку быстрее с каждым движением, вбиваясь, вбивая в глотку хрипы. Заставляя щуриться и давиться, а после бессильно утыкаться носом в живот.

Сердце Крейтона билось часто, беспокойно — Пэйт чувствовал, когда, рванув наверх, целовал, слизывая с губ собственный вкус. Ладонь на шее его не смущала, даже когда сжалась, больно сдавливая кадык. 

Отступая, Крейтон не сопротивлялся, позволив уронить себя на кровать. Как ни старались вытрясти, а старые тряпки все равно пахли пылью. 

Пэйт упирался в острые плечи, жилистые руки в ответ стискивали бока, направляя, насаживая. И на плоть Крейтона он опускался размеренно, даже плавно, не отводя взгляд, не позволяя сползти с лица ехидной улыбке. 

Когда Крейтону надоело тянуть, он коснулся подсыхающих темных волос, перехватил за талию. Прижимая, выгибая, срываясь. 

И снова порол Пэйта как последний раз. А тот сжимался на члене, подставляясь. До дрожи, что болезненным удовольствием стягивалась в белые пятна под закрытыми веками.

До сорванных стонов и хриплого дыхания — почти касаясь губами губ.

Пэйт кончил на рвано вздымающуюся грудь и тяжело оперся на нее, свозя ладонью белесую липкую жидкость. Пальцы потянулись к лицу; Крейтон вылизывал безропотно — как взъерошенный и бесконечно преданный пёс. 

***

Солнце падало за ломаную горную черту, что напоминала хребет огромного чудовища. Они смотрели на закат. Крейтон сидел на ступенях. Со светлых волос капала вода, скользя по спине и плечам. Пэйт стоял, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись к старому косяку. Лекий ветер холодил вновь омытое тело, края длинной тряпки на бедрах мели по голени.

Когда последние теплые лучи скрылись за горами, Пэйт оттолкнулся от косяка, спускаясь, садясь рядом с Крейтоном. 

Тихо шумела сухая трава у дома, скрипела рассохшаяся дверь, воздух становился холоднее, но оттого дышалось легче. В месте, словно огороженном от проклятья и крови. Где смерть уступила место покою. 

— Ты прав, — мягко улыбнулся Пэйт. — Оно того стоило.


End file.
